A Hidden Desire
by CidLover1
Summary: Cid's sudden mariage to Shera ends after only two weeks. Cid is left with nothing and is found by an old friend. I kinda suck at summaries. forgive me. CidxVin. Rated M for cid's language and in later chapters, elaborate adult themes.
1. Cid Loses It

I got some help with my story. I wanna thank Academy and everyone else who took their time to read and review for helping me with a few things. I updated the chapters so now they look a little more decent. None of the plot's changed, though.

Disclaimer

I don't own any of these characters (though if I had a choice, it would be Cid's sexy ass forever). These people belong to Square-Enix. I like the name Squaresoft better because of that kid who whispered it after the commercials:)

**Chapter 1 - Cid Loses It**

" I can't believe you feel that way" Shera screamed at Cid after they went through an hour long debate about the two of them having a child together.

"I'm sorry, Shera" Cid replied. "I just don't want any kids right now. I won't have time to take care of them when there's work that needs to be done on my new airship."

"So that ridiculous airship is more important to you than raising a family together?"

"Hold on! Where the HELL do you get off calling my fuckin' job fuckin' ridiculous? I don't recall your ass bringing any damn money in this fuckin' hellhole!"

"How dare you use those words with me? Need I remind you that I am the only woman on this planet who actually and honestly CARES for you!"

"You call this shit you're handing me CARE? Hell, I can do this my DAMNED self!"

"Well, why don't you?" With this comment, Shera stormed out, only to find she stormed out to the bathroom. She literally walked through the door and outside to her car. On her way out, she gave Cid a cold stare that was known to stop a child from crying and the sun from shining. "I want a divorce!"

Nearly a month later, the divorce was final. The judge amazingly ruled in Shera's favor and left her with everything but what Cid was wearing that day. This meant that he had to give up his prized airship, the Highwind. This may have hurt him more than losing anything else.

Cid used some of the money he had left to buy one new outfit, and used the rest for hotels. Soon, his pockets emptied and ended up wondering the world thinking why all of this started.

"I can't fuckin' believe that sleazy, skank ass bitch!" He popped his last cigarette in between his lips and lit it using a fire materia he had hidden from Shera. His walk landed him in the old Midgar. No one had been there in nearly three years. Surely Cid would find some peace here.

Cid made his way into the church Cloud had described to him long ago. Like Cloud said to him, the lake of water that was as clear a blue as Cid's eyes seemed to sooth the heart and clear the mind of all clutter. After a while, Cid began to fall asleep.

"Cid?" a somewhat familiar voice called out to him. Cid broke from his trance to find a red blur coming closer to him. As it drew ever closer Cid fell into a fighting stance, but then dropped it in amazement at who it appeared to be. His vision began to clear, and in a shy moment, he believed that he saw a woman surrounded by a faint white light. This could only be one person, but how? How could...she...be talking with him? Let alone coming towards him. The image of her began to shake violently up and down, as if he himself was being shaken. Then he found himself in the dark. Unaware of where he was, Cid rose to his feet ready to battle.

"Calm your nerves" a voice told him. This voice was different from the voice he heard before, so Cid assumed that the whole vision of Aerith was a dream. Cid began to look around for the body of which the voice belong to. It called out again.

"Up here." Cid looked up above his head to find his good friend, Vincent Valentine hovering upside down over him.

"Wh...Where the hell did you come from?" Cid asked with a lost glare on his sleep beaten face. Vincent gave him nothing but a unyielding glare. He seemed somewhat annoyed with the question.

"You know very well that this place is infested with all kind of demons that you cannot defend yourself against" Vincent stated, breaking an almost one-minute silence. "Why did you come here?"

"Hey!" Cid snapped back immediately. "I asked your ass a question first!"

"That may be true," the dark man replied, "but the question I ask of you is more important."

Cid hesitated at first, then spoke. "I guess I came here to die."

"That sounds like something Cloud would have said."

"Well, it's the truth, dammit! My marriage fell apart. I'm broke. I'm smoke free. I stink. Not to mention that my beloved airship is gone! My life is over. I don't have much of a choice but to die."

Vincent gave Cid a stare that only Vincent can pull off, his eyes barely seen in the shadows created by the moon shining on the church's rugged and damaged roof.

"So you want to give up because you have found what the rest of us have felt for years? Just like you to run away."

"I ain't fuckin' scared uh nothin'! And ain't nothin' gon change about that!"

" Or so you say. You don't even know what it is you're running from. How can you not be afraid of it?"

In that moment, Cid had calmed down and pondered what it was Vincent was talking about.

"Cid, I am sorry that your life isn't in the best of shape right now. Let me offer you to...live with me."

Cid's face switched from puzzled to shocked. He was certain that Vincent had never inviting anyone to do anything with him, and here he offered Cid an invitation into his home.

"You feelin' alright, man" Cid asked Vincent. "Did you just ask me to live with you?"

"Do you want me to leave you here" Vincent asked as an alternative. "I have no problem doing so if that is what you truly want."

"Damn...I..uh...thank you." Cid almost pinched himself to see if he was still awake. He wasn't too sure if Vincent was really sincere, but he didn't stop to ask about it.

"I'm going to ask that you follow at least ten feet away from me" Vincent said without turning back to look Cid in the face.

"Yeah? Why the hell not" Cid asked.

"Because...if nothing else you said is true...you stinking needs not to be proven."

Cid looked ready to pummel the capped man with a barrage of fists, but instead gave a gesture of disapproval. "Fuck you!"

_I would love for you to..._

This is my first fanfic. Cid's my FAVORITE character, and him falling for Vincent seems so fitting (Though, I'd rather he fall for me!)

Every review is welcome into open arms. Thanks. In the meantime, I'll be working on Chapter 2.


	2. The Rose

Hey, guys. I got some help with my story. I wanna thank Academy and everyone else who took their time to read and review for helping me with a few things. I updated the chapters so now they look a little more decent. None of the plot's changed, though.

**Chapter 2 - The Rose**

It had been thirty minutes since Cid and Vincent arrived at Vincent's home. It was a rather lovely two-story house with a nice, dark, cherrywood staircase with railings made of the same material. The upper area's floor was covered with what seemed to be silk carpetting. The same was carried out inside of each of the five bedrooms and even in the bathrooms at both ends of the hallway. What made the house stand out in Cid's mind was the fact that its wallpaper was black.

"Why did you and Shera break up after only two weeks?" Vincent asked, scaring Cid enough to break him down to one knee.

"Dammit, man!" Cid screamed. "You scared the shit outta me! Well, I guess we found out that we're not much of a fucking 'match'. She wanted a kid...I didn't. Simple as that."

_I could never imagine another fowl-mouthed smoke factory walking around_ Vincent thought to himself. _I'm glad he didn't do it!_ "Would you like something...to eat?" he then asked.

"No." Cid replied adding a hint of sarcasm. "I was only kicked outta my fuckin' house before wandering all the way out here to sit and watch a pool of fuckin' water! Hell yeah I want somethin' to eat, Dammit!"

"I offer you food and you give me lip?" Vincent gave Cid the Glare of Death. "Are you really hungry, Cid?" Cid folded his arms over each other, shifted his weight to one leg, and hung his head towards the ground.Then, almost as if it was realizing a signal, his stomach began to growl. No longer able to deny it, Cid held his head up to nod.

"Alright." Vincent starts. "I can make a hamburger or two."

Cid was almost in shock. "Did you just say that you could make a hamburger or TWO?" "do you not want them?" Cid folded his ams once more. "I'm not eatin' no two fuckin' hamburgers, Vin! Who in the HELL cooks TWO hamburgers any-fuckin'-way?"

"Do you want more?" Vincent suggests. "I will go out and hunt down some wild, unsuspecting buck if you need more meat."

Cid handed Vincent a few airy chuckles of disbelief. "You gotta be fuckin' kiddin' me, man."

"Oh..." Vincent reassured his friend by brandishing his sawed-off shotgun and cocking it with one hand. Cid blinked at the sound.

"Alright. Alright. I'll take the fuckin' burgers!" Cid said, now sitting down in one of the dining room table chairs. "But just where did you get the meat for them damn meat patties? It ain't deer meat. That's for damn sure!"

Vincent turned his body around to face Cid. "A good chef never reveals his secrets."

"Shiiiit! Like you somebody fuckin' special"

"Well, I'm sure that if I told you everything I put into the 'meat patties' you would not eat them."

"Ya DAMN skippy!" Cid rose to his feet and stretched his arms over his head while giving a large yawn.

"I'm fuckin' tired. I'm gonna go take a nap. I'll be back down when it's time to eat." Cid left the dining room and walked up the staircase. He made it half way up when he turned to notice Vincent at the foot of the steps seemingly watching him. "You know..." Cid started. "You scare the hell outta me sometimes. I guess it's part of what makes you special, Vin." Cid turned and headed back up the stairs to his room. He didn't see the very slight and somewhat empty smurk given to him by Vincent.

_...Nice ass._

Upstairs, Cid sat on the side of his bed and started to think his airship. He gave a loud sigh, laid down, and closed his eyes.

"I miss you already, Baby girl. I hope that bitch don't fuck wit' cha none at all!" A silence was casted upon the room, though it was rather short lived. Cid found himself bored, so he sat up and turned on a radio sitting on a nightstand near the opposite side of his bed.

An hour has passed. Cid woke up to find three hamburgers and a rose with a letter wrapped around it sitting on his lap. He opened the note and begins reading. "Not all beauty has a price. Hold this close to your heart to help you sleep a little better." Cid sat there to think on the letter. "What the fuck? Can't hurt too bad." Cid flipped the note over to find another smaller message. "P.S. I apologize. I burned your 'meat patties' cutting the thorns from this rose. You can sleep through anything, can't you?" He lifted the bun of one of the burgers to find the meat has been burned to a crisp. "Damn! It would've been better had you burned the fuckin' rose instead of the damn meat, man!" The fact of the burned meat didn't stop Cid from eating the sandwiches, and on a full stomach, he fell back to sleep. Vincent secretly stood in the doorway watching Cid and admiring his old friend.

"I'll get you soon, dear friend. Soon."


	3. Questions

Sorry it took me so long to update. I kept getting ideas! Well, here's chapters 3-8 for you! I made Cid the narrator 'cause I love his language! Thanks for reading!

**Chapter 3 - Questions**

I wasn't too damn thrilled to start living with vampire ass but hell, I needed somewhere to fuckin' stay 'til I could figure out how to get my baby back from Shera's bitchy ass without getting arrested. I had to admit, I felt kinda bad that I was usin' Vin like that, but what he didn't know ain't hurtin' em now! The morning after he gave me that nasty ass fuckin' flower was pretty calm. I woke up, took a shower, and had some (clears throat) 'sausage' with Vin. I wanted to ask him why he actin' so much like that damn twig bitch, Yuffie, but before I could, he left me at the table to entertain myself. Some fuckin' host, huh? Well, though it did bother me a bit at first, I think that I could get used to him actually TALKING and holding conversations with me. I think it's real nice...too nice. I knew something was going on, but I wasn't gonna be the one to pop the fuckin' bubble when I'm living with this guy. Enough a that.

Alright, so when I finished breakfast, I went to my room to change into some clothes that Vincent gave me. To be honest, I was NOT happy! The shirt was so damn' tight I 'bout sufficated just looking at the bitch and the pants he gave me were made of leather. Nuff said. Well, I had no choice but to put the shit on. Even if you know Vin, the last thing you wanna do is get that cat angry. I was trying to find anything that I could do to keep myself from goin' downstairs and lettin' him see me like this. I started lookin' through the drawers in my room and I found an empty notebook. I looked around the room to see if I could spot something to write with. I ain't big on writin', but hell it was somethin' to do. I found a blue pen on one of the nightstands near the bed. I sat down at the foot of the bed as carefully as I could 'cause my pants were so fuckin' tight I didn't wanna bust my nuts wide open.

When I finally got as close as I could to being comfortable, I just started jottin' down random questions that I couldn't answer for myself. Like...What if I could actually read people's minds? What the hell would it do for me? I don't like readin'! Another question that was kinda important was when Aeris had died, why didn't Cloud just sprinkle some fuckin' Phoenix Down on her? I mean, really. If she meant so much to him, he would've figured this one out already. All he did was dump her in a shallow pond that _he_ was able to stand in, which didn't make fuckin' sense either! My head was startin' to hurt 'cause I was startin' to put a lot of thought into some of the questions I wrote down. The one that really stuck with me was one about Vin. I mean, he has this long, black hair that he keeps in perfect shape and won't let anything touch. Though not so much now, he kept a lot to himself. He won't comment on Tifa's beautiful figure ( I'm talking 'bout her chest if ya don't know). He won't hesitate to shoot your ass dead. He wouldn't talk to anyone except me, and even then he didn't say much. He has these glowing red eyes that made him look scary as hell but at the same time seem to draw you to him. He's just fuckin' scary, man! And for some damn reason he "finds" me, of all people, and doesn't waste any time taking me in. I'm tellin' you, it just don't seem too legit to me. That bitch is...well...you know...one of _them_. He's gotta be.

Before I could think on it more, Vin walks in the room and sits beside me. I wanted to move over, but them damn pants were just too damn tight for me to make any sudden movements without riskin' some serious fuckin' damage, so I just sat there. He didn't even look at the notebook I was writin' in. Them red eyes of his were locked on me like homing missiles! It was freakin' me out! I wanted to look away, but I couldn't. I couldn't even fuckin' blink! Finally, he said something.

" How do you like your clothes, Cid?"

How do I like my _clothes_? I wanted to fuckin' smack the hell out of 'em, but I just couldn't move in them damn pants, man! I just sucked it up.

"They're fine."

"I would've gone to buy you some new ones, but I don't know your measurements."

I paused for a sec, recomposed myself (cause that scared the shit outta me), then said, "36. 34. 37."

I gave Vin my fuckin' measurements! I wanted to kill myself to keep my head from explodin' from all of the blood pressure. My face had to be crimson red when Vin gave me some wierd grin. I just wanted to go hide under the bed when I saw his face. I was so used to his face being...well...plain. Him showing emotion was just too much for me. I was about to crack when Vin broke the silence again.

"Thank you. I'll remember those numbers when I'm shopping next time." He got up to walk out the door, but I stopped him half way out.

"Wait a minute." I said as calmly as I could to keep him from knowing that I was kinda uneasy about something. He turned around to face me. I got his attention, so I continued. "I got some questions for you, Vin." He sat back down next to me and swung his hair back behind him.

"What's wrong, Cid?" I thought I was gonna fuckin' choke on my spit. He didn't sound as worried as I wanted him to be. Then again, look who the fuck I was talkin' to!

"Nothing's wrong. I just was wondering why you're acting so much like Yuffie." I thought he was gonna clothesline my fuckin' head off my shoulders when he stood up. He started walkin' to the door then he stopped. He stood there for a while before saying something to me finally.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask me that." I stared at him for a while and that's when I found out that he wasn't wearing that shitty cape of his. He was just too different for me. He continued. "I wasn't invited to the reunion last month."

"Is that the only reason you actin' the way you actin'?"

"Wait, Cid. Let me finish." He swung his hair back behind him again and came right back to sit beside me. Did I mention that every time he sat next to me he made the bed shake. I had to keep adjusting my body so I wouldn't move too much in these fuckin' pants! "This wasn't the first time I wasn't invited to be with everyone. I found out that all of you went on a beach vacation the month before that. No one called me then."

"We did those things during the _day_! We all thought that you wouldn't want to join us anyway because you're a fuckin' vampire." I saw Vin frown and I knew I said something wrong.

"I am _not_ a vampire." He was gettin' angry. I saw him clench that claw of his into a fist. I thought I was dead for sure. "How many times am I to tell you that?"

"You didn't tell me at all!"

"I told you I wasn't a vampire every time you'd ask me. Whether or not you were listening, I cannot say." I could feel the old Vincent creepin' back slowly but surely. I think I might have hurt his feelings, but I wasn't sure if he _had_ feelings. I felt bad anyway, and I built up as much strength as I could to tell him I was sorry.

"I'm...so..." I started to stutter. "I...I'm sorrrrrr..." I couldn't do it. I gave it my best shot. I noticed Vin was lookin' at me with this wierd look on his face.

"Cid..." I looked at him. "Are you...trying to _apologize_ to me?" I couldn't tell 'em I was sorry myself, so when he asked me that I just nodded. I think he understood me. I hope he did anyway. I'm not ready to die no mo'! He blink a few times, then he said, " Thank you, Cid. Though I'm still not finished."

What the hell else was there left to say? Vin felt left out. Okay. Don't we all? I had to hear this. I mean...I had to because I couldn't move. Y'all know why. I don't need to keep fuckin' repeatin' it.

"I've noticed through time that Yuffie seemed to always be happy with herself. She held a smile almost all the time and never would frown for more than a minute. I wondered why she was so happy even though the rest of us were irritated by it. I wanted to feel that happiness. I thought that if I were to begin acting like her in some ways I would figure out her secret."

He shocked me. I had no idea he felt this way. Then he said something else.

"I never needed to act this way around you, though. I've always been happy being around you. The old me wouldn't have said this to you, but I've changed a bit, so I want to tell you that you mean more to me than you'll ever understand. You were my first real friend. You were always there when I needed you. Now, you need me and I want to be here for you like you were there for me all those times. That's why I took you in so quickly."

I almost cried..._hell_ naw! But seriously, it did do something for me. I understood why Vin was acting so happy and cheerful (well...for him, anyway.) I wish he woulda told me this sooner, though. Then, outta nowhere, I just blurted out, "These pants are just too fuckin' TIGHT!" I dont know why, but I tried to stand up. sure enough, I hurt myself. It felt like my nuts were smashed by a fuckin' mallet! In other words, it hurt _bad_! I doubled over for a minute then fell to my knees clutchin' my baby boys in pain. Know what Vin did? That sumamabitch _laughed_ at me! I was heated, but I couldn't do anything about it 'cause I couldn't get up yet. He stood up beside me.

"I forgot to tell you that you can adjust these pants. Seeing as you cannot get up, I'll adjust them for you." Vin kneeled down to my level and paused for a second. Then, he reached around my waist and down the sides of my pants! I felt my face turn beet red with shock and embarrassment! Me...embarrassed. I didn't feel the claw on his hand, though. He probably took it off, thankfully. I didn't want 'em cuttin' shit up down there with his hands in my pants an' all, which I minded very fuckin' much! After him reachin' all around in my pants and me prayin' that he fuckin' stops, he pulls some string and I felt the pants loosen a bit. Finally. Breathing room! I still didn't move 'cause I was still in pain and my face didn't change back to its normal color yet. He stood up and dusted off his knees. "There. How does that feel?"

Fuckin' wierd I wanted to say. Instead I just grunted, "Good."

The pain went away after a few minutes and my face had cleared up earlier, so I stood up. Vin looked at me like he was undressing me with his eyes or somethin' then he said, "You really do not know how to dress yourself in anything other than a pilot's clothing. Do you?"

He came close and undid the two top buttons of my shirt. I felt air flow through my chest. Ahhhh. Air. I held my head down and faked a few coughs to hide the fact that I had blushed again. I was starting to get tired of fuckin' blushin' everytime Vin touched me, but I couldn't help it. I didn't know why. I had never been embarrassed about anything and here I am makin' an ass outta myself tryin' to keep him from noticing me. Well, Vin had walked away from me after a while, and when he came back he had some high class lookin' glasses in his hand. "Here." he said before fixin' them glasses up on my forehead. "These could constitute for your missing goggles that you wear here so much."

I went to go look at myself in the mirror above the dresser I got the notebook from off of and I could not believe it. I looked good in that damn shit!

"You should wear things like this more often." Vin said.

I had to agree. I was kinda proud of myself for takin' the chance on wearin' something nicer than what I was used to wearin'.

"Why don't you wear shit like this, Vin?" I asked.

"I'm more comfortable with what I have on now." he replied. That reminded me of somethin' else that was wierd.

"Speakin' of that...where the hell is that damn rag you got around your neck all the time?"

"My _cape_ is in the washing machine." He turned and headed for out and then stopped in the doorway. "I'll need you to help me with the cookies."

"What fuckin' cookies?" I 'bout jumped out my socks! "I'm not bakin' no damn cookies, Vin! What the hell do I look like?"

"Like a million bucks."

I paused for a minute. Tell me...he did not...just say that? For some damn reason, he just kept chuckin' curve balls at me thinkin' I'ma miss all of 'em. I caught that one, though. He said I looked like a million bucks. I begged to differ.

"Fuck that, man. I look like _two_ million bucks." I guess I was gettin' into it a bit too much. "Hell, I'm fuckin' _priceless_!"

"Yes, you are, my dear friend." Vin sounded a little sac..surc...y'all bitches know what the hell I'm talkin' about! Like he was tryin' to be fuckin' funny! He followed up. "Come on. We don't want to wait too long. Miss Grey closes her store after the sun goes down. I go to give her cookies every day."

He really thinks I'm helpin' him bake them damn cookies, I thought to myself. Then I thought, what the hell? Shera used to make cookies all the time and though them bitches was nasty as hell, she was happy makin' them. I swear, you couldn't break one of them bitches with the jaws of life. Not to mention they tore you a new asshole if you were unlucky enough to swallow one of them nasty shit cakes! But enough about that bitch! It was about then and there, and that day, I was gonna do them cookies right...what the hell was I thinkin'? I wasn't at all sure how to make cookies, but I knew Vin would show me. Where he learned it, I don't care to know. And the dough he uses I care even less about. I just wanted him to be happy. That's what mattered most to me. So, I pulled those expensive glasses over my eyes and went downstairs to help Vin make cookies like the fuckin' bitch I was gonna have to be that day.

Who the hell was this Miss Grey he was so happy about seeing, I thought to myself. I thought she was gonna be some grumpy ass ol' lady sitting on 'er front porch in a old rockin' chair rockin' back and forth with an mean ass tabby cat who was always ready to scratch your fuckin' eyes out on command sleepin' in her lap, but damn was I wrong!


	4. The Cookies, The Tea, and Ms Grey

**Chapter 4 - The Cookies, The Tea, and Miss Grey**

Hey, y'all! Me again. Bet yer probably tired of listenin' to me talk to you, but I just gotta tell you all about this as only I can. In fact, I think I might tell the rest of the story from here on out, so listen up, Kiddies!

Okay, I said I was gonna try an' help Vin with the cookies, but I changed my damn mind! What the hell I look like makin' fuckin' cookies? In that note, what the hell would Vin look like makin' fuckin' cookies? I made some of my world famous tea using some leaves I found in Vin's closet. I ain't too sure what fuckin' tree them leaves came off of, but Vin needs to get some more of those. They made my tea taste better than it usually would. I made a few PB and J's, too. I let Vin do the cookies. It took for-fuckin'-ever! And what made it worse, he stopped talkin' to me. After about three minutes of silence, I decided to throw a random question at him to see if he was still awake 'cause his eyes were closed and, like I said before, I ain't bakin' no damn cookies!

"Uh...You talk to Tifa lately?"

"No." He closed his eyes again. I had to keep Vin from going to sleep because I knew that was gonna happen with his eyes closed for too long. Happens to me all the time. I gave him another question to take a shot at.

"Who's this Miss Grey you keep talking 'bout?"

He opened his eyes and turn his head to look at me. Good. At least I knew then he was gonna talk for a while.

"Her name is Sarah. She's a shop owner who used to live near here until her home was burned down after a lightning bolt hit it. Her parents left her behind after figuring that she had died after she fell into a coma. She woke up without any recollection of what had happened to her or who she is. I'm not even sure if Sarah Grey's her real name."

"So, how old is she?"

"From what she could remember, she should be 8."

"She's a kid?"

"Yes. A very special child." He gave another one of those wierd ass smurks that even now I ain't used to. "I'll have her show you how special she is when we meet her."

He went to pull the cookies out the oven and put 'em in a paper bag. I grabbed my bottle of tea and the plate I put the sandwiches on and we went out the door. I walked behind Vin wondering why the hell this Sarah kid's so special to him. I thought, maybe she's his sister. His daughter...scratch that...his _adopted_ daughter. Vin had me anxious to meet this kid. I was thinkin' so damn hard, I didn't see Vin stop in front of me and I bumped into him, dropping my tea bottle. Luckily the bottle was made of plastic, but Vin wasn't too happy. When I bumped into him, he dropped the bag of cookies. The bag busted open and all the cookies fell out on the ground. He looked at me and I 'bout pissed myself. He clenched that claw of his and was gonna knock the hell outta me 'til this girley voice called out to him.

"It's okay, Vincent. It was an acident. Besides, I still have some of the cookies you gave me yesterday."

Vin calmed down and turned his attention to this tiny kid with long, brown hair wearing a little white dress and matchin' sandals. She had eyes just like...hers. If you looked hard enough, you'd think the kid was her daughter. She turned to me and said, "You must be Cid Highwind."

"Vin must've told you about me, the world's best damn pilot around!"

"Actually, Vincent never told me about any of you."

"Then how the hell do you know my name?"

"Well..." She spun around to look at Vin then she looked back at me. "I know that you helped Cloud and the rest of Avalanche defeat Sephiroth and two years later Kadaj and his two brothers. I know that _were_ a chain smoker, but because you didn't have any for a while now you quit without noticing. I know that you divorced a woman named Shera after only two weeks over a fight about whether or not to have child together. I know that you plan on getting your airship back from her though you yourself haven't figured out how yet. I also know that deep down inside of you there's a part of you that wants to be a famous singer someday and though you actually can sing, you don't because you feel you'll lose your masculinity if you took up that dream."

My jaw had dropped when she told me about me quittin' smokin'! I really didn't notice I hadn't had a cigarette in about ten days. I thought to myself, this kid's readin' my fuckin' mind!

"Yes, I am." I could've jumped outta my shoes when Sarah said that. This was what Vin meant when he said she was "special"! She shocked me even more with her next comment. "Anything and everything that you think you can hide, I can see. I can see your past. Your future. Everything. But don't let that scare you away from me please. I'm still just a little shop owner."

This bitch knew shit I didn't even know about myself. I couldn't help but be fuckin' scared of her ass! Then, Vin stepped up in front of me.

"Miss Grey. Show Cid what else you can do."

I tried not to think about anything 'cause I knew Sarah would fuckin' hear me, but what I saw her do next changed my life. She stood up straight. Then, I started to feel something in my hand. I looked and saw my tea bottle float into the air and fly over my fuckin' head! My eyes were locked on that tea bottle, man! Then, I saw the top unscrew and finally fall off. The tea started falling towards my face. I just knew I was gonna be wearing that fuckin' tea all over me. I closed my eyes and covered my head with my hands to try and soften the blow, but nothin' happened. Instead, when I looked up, I saw the tea just hangin' there like a damn cloud. I watched as the tea flowed back into the bottle. The top screwed back on and the bottle floated back into my shakey ass hand. I didn't will it, but I felt my hand clench the bottle. Somehow, I knew Sarah did it to try and calm me down 'cause I swear I was 'bout to fuckin' faint! Vin broke the silence.

"She is a special child."

I couldn't comment. I was shakin' like I'd just stepped into a freezer with nothing on but fuckin' dress socks! I regained my composure.

"Uh...Here." I handed Sarah the tea and sandwiches.

She smiled and said, "Thank you, but I'm not old enough for this tea yet."

"What do ya mean 'not old enough'?" I had to hear this excuse, 'cause I've heard some pretty good ones from Yuffie. "It's just tea."

"I understand. I love tea, but the leaves you used for this tea were not tea leaves."

"Then what the hell kind of leaves were they?"

"They were...um...let's be safe and say a woman named Mary Jane grew a whole tree of them."

I knew what she was gettin' at. That explained why I felt like I was gettin' high when I started boilin' that stuff. Sarah handed the bottle back to me and Vin snatched it up before I could get to it. Now, that was just fuckin' rediculous!

"What the hell was that for? I coulda got that."

"Those were my leaves, so this is my tea." Vin put on that fake ass grin of his and we turned around to head back home. Vin stopped and went back to Sarah.

"Vin? What's up?"

"You go on ahead. I need to talk to Sarah. Here." He threw me the bottle of tea and continued on.

When I got home without Vin, I went upstairs to take a shower. I heard the door open and Vin call out to me to see if I was asleep, I guess. I'm sure he heard the fuckin' shower runnin'! He knew I was in there. I came out the bathroom 'bout half dry with a white towel tucked around my waist. I had planned on finshin' up in my room, but Vin was sittin' on the bed again. I held my towel tight so the bitch wouldn't fall off of me. I sat down beside him, still a bit wet. My hair was still soaked 'cause I didn't dry it yet.

"I've always liked the way your hair looks wet, Cid." Vin told me. I was used to him givin' me compliments 'cause I did it often. It made me feel noticed.

Even if it was small shit, it was cool with me.

"Thanks. I don't do it often 'cause when it dries it looks like a chocobo's ass!"

He chuckled. I was gettin' used to him actin' like Yuffie, too. Though I really don't like that bitch too much, she did laugh at all my cracks and jokes. She's goofy as hell! I guess that's something Vin wanted to learn about. I could tell we were still on good terms even though I used up the last of his Mary J stash.

"Hey, Vin."

"Yes?"

"What's up with that girl? Can she really do everything she said?"

"She proved she could to you. Do you still doubt her?"

"Naw. I just wanted to know how you felt about it when you first found out."

"It didn't bother me at all. Everyone has a gift of some sort. Even you, Cid."

"Of course. I'm the best fuckin' pilot in the whole damn universe!"

"That is a skill, Cid. No offense, but anyone can learn to control vehicles."

Vin stood up and my towel almost fell off, but I was quick enough to catch it. I had no idea what he was gettin' at. He knelt down in front of me and in real close. Too close for me seeing as I only had on a fuckin' towel! He fixed his mouth behind my ear and whispered, "I was talking about you singing to me."

"Vin. Not to be mean, but _hell_ naw!"

I couldn't sing to him! Hell no! I can't even sing...I don't think. I haven't done it since Me an' Shera's wedding three weeks ago. Okay, so it wasn't that fuckin' long, but still. _Me_ sing to _Vin_? Fuck that! I ain't singin' to nobody! But Vin wasn't hearin' that shit! He backed up a bit then repositioned his face so he was right in front of mine. He leaned in so close I could see the fuckin' pores on his face. He paralyzed me with that death gaze of his, so I couldn't back away from him. I could still hear, though, and he gave me an ultimatum that I didn't fuckin' like at all!

"Fine. I know that this gaze I'm giving you scares you stiff, Cid. I can always...kiss you."

Vin started walkin' his claw's fingers down my chest very slowly. I had just shaved, so I could feel every touch he gave me. I was still a little wet, but he could tell that I had started to sweat when his fingers made it down to my stomach. I couldn't hold back anymore. I started to blush as he went further down. Then, outta nowhere, that mother fucker slaps the shit outta my face! He hit me hard, and the leather glove he was wearin' didn't soften the blow!

"Snap out of it!" he said. I was speechless, mostly because I couldn't move my jaw, but also because of what Vin had done and me...kinda enjoyin' it. He got up and walked out, finally. I took a deep breath. I needed a fuckin' smoke after that, but I forgot to get some from Sarah when we visited her earlier that day.

"Fuck!" I had cursed out loud, but Vin didn't hear me. I got up and tried to shake off what had just happened, but I couldn't get it out of my damn head! I decided I had to do something about it. I got dressed into a red tank and some black tear-aways (some of the new clothes Vin had bought from Sarah) and went downstairs to to talk to him and ask him what the fuck!


	5. How Does It Feel?

**Chapter 5 - How does It Feel**

Well, I found Vin sittin' down in the dining room eating some bird. I didn't know whether of not it was chicken or chocobo meat. I thought, knowin' Vin, it's probably chocobo meat. I walked up to him and stood right over him. He stopped eatin' and turned his head towards me.

"Can I help you?"

I didn't say anything. A part of me wanted to see what he'd do if I just sat there and didn't answer, but the other part of me wanted otherwise. I didn't go down there to fight 'em 'cause I'd kick his ass all around that fuckin' big ass house of his with my 'martial arts'! I was on a mission that day.

"Are you just going to sit there and glare at me?"

I shook my head. Then, I let loose. I started singing to him. I was amazed my damned self! I ain't know I still had it in me! It lasted about maybe four minutes, and Vin was starin' at me the entire time. I don't remember seein' him blink once. Finally, he said something.

"Beautiful." I had blushed yet again. I didn't think he would like it, but I knew that he'd try somethin' in my fuckin' sleep if I didn't sing, so I just did it and I didn't mind it as much as Sarah said. "It's almost as if you become a different person when you sing. That voice was so clear and soothing compared to your speaking voice."

"What? Are you complimentin' me or insultin' me, Vin?" I got kinda angry 'cause I thought he was makin' fun of me. Now that I hear it again, I sounds fuckin' childish!

"I am complimenting your singing, Cid. I didn't mean to insult you."

"Oh." I calmed down after he said that. "Thanks, Vin. Shera don't like my voice, so don't sing around her. I sing in the shower usually."

"You should try to do it for a living. You would do good."

"I 'on't know. I like bein' a pilot more than I would like bein' a singer, I'm sure."

"Have you at least considered it?"

I thought for a minute. Singing does pull in some cash for ya, but I don't like singin' in front of people.

"I don't think I'd like gettin' paid to sing in front of other people. I'd father fly high in the sky with my hands on the wheel an' a smoke in my mouth!"

"I thought you quit?" I couldn't quit smokin'...could I? Nah. I wouldn't feel the same without havin' a good cig while I'm takin' to the sky. Although, it did feel pretty good to breath clean air again.

"I guess I did, huh?"

"I don't know. I can't answer."

"Well, I think I did fuckin' quit! It feels pretty damn good. I feel like I'm gettin' younger every minute!" I did! The more I thought about it, the better it felt to be smoke free! Vin got up an' left after about two minutes of me rambling on 'bout how I quit an' everything. I shut up and followed him 'cause I still needed to talk to him. He was heading for his room before I stopped him.

"Vincent." He stopped dead in his tracks. Probably 'cause I called out his whole damn name for once! "I still need to talk to you."

"About what?" He was playin' it cool like what he fuckin' did to me never happened. I hated that because I wanted to know why I was playin' with my fuckin' head the way he was.

"About what happened earlier."

"The song was wonderful. Though I don't listen to much music."

"Dammit, Vin! I'm not talkin' about the song. Fuck the song!! I wanna know why you fuckin' led me on like that!" I was gettin' mad and him playin' like he didn't know what I was talkin' about wasn't helpin'!

"Harmless teasing. It meant nothing." he said. "And another thing. for me to have 'led you on', you need to have liked it."

Vin's eyes locked on me like I was hidin' some life-or-death secret that I had to tell him. My blood began to churn and I felt it rush up to my head again. I tried to think about Shera, which at that time woulda made me sick to my damn stomach, but it didn't help at all. Vin's face cleared of all emotion, something only he could do. I was sweatin' through my tank and it was easy to spot 'cause the tank was red.

"Highwind." It felt like I had swallowed a fuckin' rock! "Did you-" I cut him off with a quickness before he got any further.

"No! Fuck that! I wanna know what's up with you? And tell the fuckin' truth!"

"We are friends. I like to tease you because I think your silly reactions are priceless. Like now. You are overdoing it. I told you it meant nothing. Just let it go." He went into his room and close the door...in my face. Wierd thing was I didn't change into some raving lunatic like I might have if I had a smoke before I talked to him. I just went to my room.

I just couldn't take my ass to sleep. I just sat up thinkin' about what Vincent asked me. Did I like it? Did I like it when he ran his fingers down my chest? Did I like feelin' him touch me like that? I didn't know what the hell I felt that night. I wanted to say that I hated it, but I couldn't say that because I knew it wasn't true. I didn't hate it at all. Hell, it felt damn good! But why did it fell good when Vin touched me and not so much when any of the bitches I've been with? I mean, Vin literally took my fuckin' breath away! I couldn't answer any of the damn questions I asked myself. I damn near soaked my tank in sweat, so I took it off and flung it in the hamper by the window by my bed. Then, I heard my bedroom door open. The light flashed on and damn near fuckin' blinded me! I could see just enough to notice that Vin was hangin' out of my doorway like some drunk ass bastard on E. He came to sit beside me and flung his hair back behind him. He sighed at me. He must've just brushed his teeth 'cause his breath smelled just like fresh toothpaste, which wasn't a problem. Then, he laid his head on my shoulder. I wanted to move 'cause I was still kinda upset, but I thought about it and I couldn't treat Vin like that after everything he did for me, so I just sat there. Then, he started talkin' to me.

"Cid. I know you don't want to admit it" He started. "But I know you liked it when I touched you. I could see through my hair that you blushed." I tried to play it off.

"Nah. I blush when anybody touches me like that. Yuffie did it once and the same damn thing happened. It ain't nothin'!"

Then, Vin gently grabbed my face and turned me so I was lookin' at him. He started walkin' his bare fingers down my chest again. I felt a blush comin' on!

"So you are saying that you are sensitive?" It was a good excuse, and it was true, so I played along with it.

"Kinda sorta. My body's funny when it comes to people touchin' me."

"Really?" He melted off the bed. "So if I touch you here, you will blush?"

I felt him massage the top of my right foot with his finger. That kinda calmed my down 'cause I don't like it when people touch my fuckin' feet! I didn't blush or anything. He sat up to look at me to see if I had blushed. I think he was disappointed.

"Nothing?"

I shook my head no. Then he started massaging my legs around the calves. That made me jump. I felt it all the way up in my chest.

"How about here?" He sat up again and though I did jump, I didn't blush yet. In my head I was thinking, don't let Vin go any fuckin' further! I wanted hiim to stop, go away, and leave me the hell alone!! I, uh, didn't actually _say_ that, but I sure as hell wanted to! I wanted Vin to stop makin' me feel this way.

Vin didn't stop, though. He just kept right on goin'!! He kinda melted upward and held himself up by restin' his arms on my thighs. I leaned back. I had no idea what the hell he was gonna do next. He slid off of me and back down to the floor. I sat back up to where I came from. I closed my eyes and sighed, thinkin' Vin just fell asleep on the floor. I still had my eyes closed when I noticed Vin tore a few buttons on my tear-aways open. He put his now cold hands in my pants and started massagin' my thighs. That made me blush fo' sure, but it didn't last long 'cause his hands started to heat up.

"Are you blushing now, Cid?" he asked me. I started to say yes, but he was lookin' at me now so I couldn't lie. He hung his down like he was upset again and said something that told me that this bitch's fuckin' drunk as hell!!

"You know, Cid. When I saw you in those tight leather pants today, I noticed you have quite a bulge. I knew I needed to get my hands on it. I wanted you more than life itself because you looked so damn sexy in those clothes. I could see every muscle on your body. I wanted to kiss you where you stood. I've learned how to hide my emotions from Sarah, so she doesn't know how I feel about you."

Hell yeah, this bitch is fuckin' drunk, I thought, but he was a smart ass drunk! He was sober long enough to brush his teeth to get rid of the smell, I guess. Before I could think on it more, he reached between my legs and started massagin' my fuckin' stickshift! I couldn't believe I wasn't doin' anything to stop him, but then again no matter who you are, if someone massages your stick it feels fuckin' awesome! Not only did my fuckin' face turn fire red, but my stick was shiftin' gears if ya know what I mean! Vin grabbed me right around the rim and I gasped and flenched. I ain't never had to do this to myself, but I know how to now. I felt so damn good, it made my head fall back and my eyes roll back in my head. I felt his hand go down in my pants and it felt even better then. It was my skin against his, and I wasn't lying when I said I was overly sensitive and shit. I was for real. Vin massaged a bit, then he pulled my dick out and started goin' down on me like nobody's fuckin' business! No woman coulda done it better than Vin, to be honest. No damn woman's ever made me groan and moan like Vin did! I was lyin' on my back lookin' up at the ceiling when my muscles tightened and I let go. His head didn't move, and when I finished I heard him swallow. I thought that was nasty as hell! Vin stood up, stumbled to the doorway, stopped, and fuckin' burped! Sick ass mother fucker!!

"My dream is complete. Good night." he said after he walked out and left me layin' there out in the fuckin' open! No one else was there, so it didn't matter too much to me.

I felt exausted though I didn't do much of anything. Vin didn't mess up my pants, so I took another shower and put 'em back on. When I walked to go to my room, I ran into the fuckin' wall and it left a knot on my damn head! I didn't have the energy to do anything but go to sleep. I don't know if I even felt the bump on my head. I got into bed and closed my eyes, thinkin' it was all some wierd ass dream. I really didn't cum in Vin's mouth and he didn't fuckin' swallow it! None of that shit ever happened.


	6. Soothing Happiness

**Chapter 6 - Soothing Happiness**

That night, I had a wierd ass dream. I was lying in the middle of now-fuckin'-where probably unconscious. Then, I opened my eyes and..._she_ was standing over me. She helped me up off of whatever the hell that was layin' on. I thought I died, so closed my eyes again.

"Cid..."

"..."

"I know you can hear me."

"..."

"Please don't be afraid. I'm here."

"But...What the hell for?"

"...Because you need me."

"How the hell do you figure?"

"You should know that I love you enough to know when you need me."

"I...don't think you help me with this problem."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. And where the hell were when my marriage went up in flames?"

"I was with you, Cid. You weren't ment to be with her."

"Then, what the fuck?"

"..."

"I'm sorry. I'm just confused. I don't know what to do."

"So you do need me. Don't you?"

"I guess I do. But why are you helpin' me?"

"...Because I love you."

"Well...tell me what to do. Tell me..."

I woke up to a cloudy afternoon 'cause I slept all fuckin' morning. I sat up an' wiped the sleep from my eyes then got out of bed. I looked at my face. It was still red from what happened last night, so I knew it wasn't a dream. I was so damn confused I didn't know what to do about it. I wanted to slap the hell outta myself for ever gettin' wrapped up in this 'cause I knew Vin wanted something soon as I saw 'em fuckin' starin' at me all the time when I first met 'em! I coulda prevented all this shit if I had just stayed where the hell I was. But then again, I'm glad to be here with him. Though he always scares the hell outta me, bein' with him makes my day 'cause he could tolerate me through just about anything. I walked out of my room to go the bathroom and brush my teeth. That's when I heard a woman's voice coming from downstairs. I had to know who it belonged to, so I 'bout ran downstairs when I caught myself after seein' who it was.

"Hello, Cid. I didn't know you were here. Did you spend the night?"

I was Tifa. I was so damn happy to see this girl. Hell, I missed her more than the rest 'cause, like Vin, she tolerated a lot of my bad habits. And plus, she was fuckin' gorgeous! She had a fuckin' killer body and a face ya just couldn't lie to! She let her hair grow back down to her heels, so she looked like she did when I first met her.

"Actually, Tifa, I livin' here with Vin for a while."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Where is Vin anyway?"

"He went to go help that cute little shop owner with her new shipment. He told me to stay here and watch the house while he was gone." She smiled at me like she was happy to see me. "He didn't tell me you two were living together. So, how do you like it?"

"It's cool. Vin's changed a lot, though."

"I've noticed that when I called him a few days ago. I actually held a conversion with me. Back then, he would have given me one-word answers to everything."

I went to sit down beside Tifa. She welcomed me by slidin' over to make room. Tifa was always all smiles since everything had calmed down. I smiled back at her.

"You know, you've changed a bit, too, Cid." Tifa looked at me for a minute. "There's no cigarette in your mouth. Well, then again, you did just wake up, I suppose."

"Naw. It's no fluke. I really did quit."

"Really?" She looked so damn suprised. Like I couldn't quit if I wanted to. I mean, even if it was an accident, I still quit by my damned self. She hugged me. "I'm so proud of you, Cid! I knew you could do it!"

"Thanks, Tifa. I needed that. I've been pretty down after me an' Shera..."

"I know." Tifa looked like she was gonna cry or some shit. "Vincent told me about that this morning."

"When did you get here?"

"I got here around 10:30. I wanted to see Vincent and find out how he was doing and then he invited me to stay a few days. I thought it was a little wierd."

I thought, damn! If Tifa stays here, then either me or Vin had to give up our room for her. That made me remember what Vin did to me last night. My smile disappeared and Tifa noticed that there was something wrong with me.

"Is there something wrong, Cid?"

"Well...uh...I just don't know where you're gonna sleep. I mean, I could sleep down here while you took my room." Tifa giggled that chick giggle, so I knew she was gonna say somethin' fuckin' stupid!

"Maybe you could sleep with Vincent."

Though Tifa didn't mean it that way, It sounded wierd to me. I guess she saw that when I made a face at her. She sighed.

"I could sleep down here if you don't feel comfortable sleeping in the same bed with Vincent."

"Then that would leave my room to rott in Hell! I'll sleep down here. You can have my room."

"Are you sure? I don't mind sleeping on the couch."

"No. I'll be fine down here. Besides, if some shit happens and you're down here by yourself, you could get hurt and I wouldn't fuckin' be right if you got hurt."

"Cid. You sound like you care. Did you forget that I am fully capable of taking care of myself?"

"No. I just wanna sleep down here. I'd get to think about this alone without worrying about you or Vin too much."

"You're so sweet." Tifa kissed my cheek. I barely felt it 'cause her lips were so damn soft. "Cid. You're blushing again. That's a good sign, right?"

"I guess so." Not really. It only justified my strong feelings for Tifa. I still wasn't too damn sure about Vin.

"I'm glad we got the sleeping arrangements out of the way. Now you can sing to me."

"What?"  
"Vincent told me that you sang to him last night and said you sound really good. I want to hear you sing, Cid. That is, if you don't mind."

I was gettin' a little nervous. I also got angry at Vin for tellin' her that I could sing 'cause I told him I didn't like fuckin' singin' in front of people! Still, I didn't like makin' Tifa upset.

"Alright. What do ya want ol' Cid to sing, Baby Girl?"

"I don't know. Sing whatever you'd like. I just want to hear you." I saw Tifa smile. It made feel a lot better knowing I was gonna make her day at least for a damn minute or two. I sung her 'This, Too, Shall Pass'. I used to sing this song to myself in the shower when I was feeling down and whadduya know! It made me feel better when I sung it again. It was nearly six fuckin' minutes long, but I didn't care. I was smilin' and so was Tifa. I couldn't have been happier with myself in that moment. I gave it my all, like I was singin' for some dumb competition or some shit! Tifa loved it!

"That was amazing! You sound so different when you sing! I love it! I would take the time to go out and buy all of your albums if you sung for a living, Cid! You should really consider it."

I think I cried for the first time in over ten fuckin' years when Tifa told me that. Tifa saw me and started laughin' at me. I didn't mind, though. I knew she wasn't pickin' fun or anything. I felt like nothing could go wrong. Like all of my toubles died off because Tifa was here to help me as much as she could understand.

"Vin told me to do that, too." I told her. "I don't think I'd like it as much as I like bein' the number one pilot on this damned planet!"

"So, you're telling me that you never wanted to do something different and out of the ordinary for you?"

"Every damned day! I just don't think that singin' would be good for me. I 'on't like singin' in front of people."

"Oh." Tifa sat back into the sofa and looked up at the ceiling. She didn't seem too damn happy for me, either.

Vin came home after a while and he didn't say shit to us. He just went up to his room and locked the damned door! How fuckin' rude can you get invitin' someone over, and then leavin' them to entertain themselves? He was back to his old self. He stayed in there all damn day!

Me an' Tifa were sittin' down eatin' some stuff she made. It was some strange lookin' casserole that had catchup smothered all over the top of it. It didn't catch my eye at all. to tell you the truth, it looked like shit! That shit was fuckin' scrumptious! Enough of that, though. Vin came down after we started cleanin' up. I didn't say shit. Just got a glass of water, took it upstairs to his room, and locked the door back. Tifa looked at me an' I looked back. We sighed.

"You know one of us is gonna have to talk to him." she told me.

"Well, it ain't gonna be me!"

"Please, Cid. I hate seeing Vincent unhappy."

"How the hell do you know he's unhappy?"

"I can see it more so now that Vincent has changed a bit. Just go talk to him. I might be something small."

"Why don't you find out what's up? You're better at this shit than I am!"

"Because he won't tell me everything he'll tell you." Tifa gave me that concerned look she gave Cloud when he fell into one his damned trances. "Vincent trusts you more than he trusts me, Cid. That's why _you_ need to talk to him."

"Alright. I'll go talk to him." I don't like being around Vin when he's mad 'cause he gets fuckin' darker than he is when he's not mad! One time, he almost shot my damn toe off 'cause I called 'em a vampire! I was uneasy 'til Tifa made me feel better...kinda.

"Maybe you'll find out how he feels about you."

Well, I figured it was worth a shot, so I left Tifa in the kitchen and went upstairs to Vin's room. His door was unlocked, meanin' I was probably listenin' to every fuckin' word we said! I walked in and the door closed behind me. I felt like I had just seen a ghost or some shit when I felt a chill in the room.


	7. A Stolen Moment

**Chapter 7 - A Stolen Moment**

Somethin' deep down inside of me told me not to take my ass in there, but I did it anyway just to make Tifa happy.

"Vin. I know you're in here, man." No answer. I thought I was gonna be fuckin' murdered in that damn room!

"Ya scarin' the shit outta me, Vin! I just came to see what the fuck's up!"

Suddenly, I felt the cold steel of Vin's shotgun on the back of my head. I started sweatin' and my heart began skippin' beats! I knew for sure I was gonna die in that room that day. I started to turn around 'til I felt the gun push up against my skull.

"Don't...move." That cold voice of his sure as hell did a number on me. I did what the fuck he told me! I wasn't ready to fuckin' die! He started talkin' to me. It didn't make me feel any better that he was, though.

"Nothing...is as it seems, Cid." I didn't say nothing him. I thought, one fuckin' word an' Stable Mable will blow my fuckin' head clean off my shoulders!

"You see, my heart is like the rose I gave you. Its beauty can tantilize even the masculine mind. You can remove the thorns to keep yourself from getting hurt. However, you hurt the rose without realizing you have done so, and even though the thorns have been removed, the scars still remain the sole reminder of what used to be."

I swallowed. That shit didn't make any fuckin' sense to me. I thought Vin was mad 'cause I put that nasty ass flower in a vase instead of sleepin' with it by my side like asked me to do. I wanted to say something, but he started up again.

"You, Cid Highwind, are like the gun I hold to your head. You stand ready to fullfill your destiny and continue on a legacy, yet you are controlled by a soul as scared as it is strong. In the end..." I heard Vin prep for a shot. I thought, he's gonna do it. Vin's really gonna fuckin' kill me! Over what? Over a fuckin' _flower_? No, hell! This is somethin' else. He continued. "...it will be the worn rose with its gentle yet deadly petals and clipped thorns that will be your saving grace. The rose I told you to hold close and cherish dearly is the only thing that will save you from loneliness, Highwind."

I could hear my heart beatin' fast as hell! I could even hear the leather glove Vin was wearin' tighten as he got ready to pull the trigger. I bit my bottom lip so damn hard that I busted the bitch and blood ran down the side of my face. I smashed my eyes shut as I was getin' ready to die. In the back of my head I was sayin' goodbye to everybody. Cloud. Tifa. Red. Even Yuffie got a fuckin' farewell! I took the deepest fuckin' breath I could take 'cause I knew it would be my last one. I heard the trigger pull.

Nothing. I heard a shot that sounded like a silenced bullet. I then noticed I was still standing. I slowly opened my eyes. I was still in the room. I didn't die. I felt a liquid somethin' flow down the back of my neck. I thought it was blood. I reached back to find out if it was. It wasn't blood. My blood ain't clear. This was fuckin' water! Vin had shot me with a fuckin' water gun! I was still in shock when he said somethin' to me.

"I guess you are not as strong as you say you are, Cid." I heard him chuckle. "April fools."


	8. Confession

**Chapter 8 - Confession**

What the fuck? April fuckin' fools? You gotta be fuckin' kiddin' me! I 'bout shit on myself so Vin could fuckin' laugh at me? I was so fuckin' mad, I bit my lip an' busted the sumamabitch again to keep my fuckin' cool! I wanted to laugh, but that woulda shook my image at that point in time. I had to admit, though. Vin got me good this year. He got Yuffie's ass real good last year! When we were on vacation the one time Vin did come with us, all he did was tell her he was a fuckin' vampire an' he had her paranoid the whole damn day! Before she went to sleep, Vin went into her room and said "April Fools" in that monotone fuckin' voice of his. Yuffie went fuckin' ballistic! She didn't do nothin', though. Who would? It was fuckin' Vincent Valentine! The man who ain't afraid to cap your ass if he thinks you're out of line!

I cooled off an' went downstairs to see Vin sittin' with Tifa talking 'bout somethin'. I knew they were talkin' about me. Tifa noticed me standing in the dining room doorway.

"Hi, Cid. Vincent told me what you said. I didn't know you felt that way."

I thought, what the hell is she talkin' about? I didn't say shit to Vin! He said some deep shit to me, though. I mean..._deep_! I took it upon myself to sit in the chair next to her.

"What are you talkin' about, Tifa?" I was kinda wantin' to hear what Vin had said to her.

"Vincent told me that you like being around him so much that you're making this a permanent arrangement. I'm touched." Tifa folded her arms like she was a little upset. I didn't say that, but I wouldn't have hated to stay that much, so I didn't say anything. She looked up at the antique clock Vin had hanging over the stove in the kitchen.

"Well." She started. "It's 12:01. You know what that means." She started grinin' a big ass kool-aid grin. I didn't know what the hell she was talking 'bout!

"What does it mean, Tifa?" Vin said with a little...s-a-r-c-a-s-m...sarcasm! That's that word! Damn! I forgot I'm tellin' you a story here. anyway, that's what Vin said.

"You know. Every 2nd day of April, we make our confessions."

FUCK! How could I forget this? The last one was pretty fuckin' intense! We found out that Cloud's always lookin' mad as hell 'cause he stays fuckin' constipated! Nasty. Just nasty! Red gave him some of the dog food he eats and it cleared right up, though. Anyway, Barret still has that damn sailor outfit and still fuckin' wears it! Where, he didn't say. Tifa said she walks around the bar _nude_ sometimes, even while customers are lookin'! Hot shit, huh? Something 'bout bein' proud of who she is or some shit. Vin didn't tell us anything. He never did 'til now. Red told us that he plays catch with Yuffie when we ain't around. No big deal to us. Yuffie told us that she has ADD or somethin' an' takes Speed to help it. bullshit! Speed don't help ADD for nothin'! Cait had somehow 'broken down' and stopped workin' when his turn came round. Bitch! My turn came an' I told everybody that despite my toughness and uber man power, I cry in my room every wednesday. Don't fuckin' laugh at me! Y'all don't know how bad bein' the best damn pilot _and_ the best lookin' man in that whole damn group (Vin doesn't count 'cause he didn't talk to us then) wears on me! I have to cry even when ain't shit to cry about just to get it out of my fuckin' system! Anyway, the thing about that one was all of us were together then. It was just me, Vin, and Tifa this time. It was gonna get real deep this time. No doubt.

"Everyone else isn't here, so we can talk about some things we normally wouldn't talk about around them." Tifa got this serious look on her face like she was gonna tell us some big secret. "So no holding back. Okay?" We all nodded. I was tryin' to think of some lie to tell these two to keep them from fuckin' bulldogin' me all day! Tifa went first.

"Okay. Listen good." She leaned in close like she didn't want anyone else but us to hear what she was gonna say (hell, we were the only fuckin' people there!) "You two...are the only two members of Avalanche that I haven't had sex with!"

Both me _and_ Vin looked at her like deers caught in headlights! I personally couldn't believe what the hell I heard! I don't know what Vin was thinkin'. Then somethin' hit me.

"Wait a fuckin' minute, Tifa! How the hell can we be the only ones you didn't do anything with when there were two women, a wolf-lion thing, and a fuckin' doll with us?" I asked.

Tifa folded her arms back and shifted her hair out of her eyes. "I gave Red a hand job that he liked very much. I gave Yuffie my mastered Ice materia and paid her 200 Gil to let me eat her out. As far as Cait Sith goes...well...there's a man behind that puppet that can't get enough of me!"

I was shocked as hell, but I kinda saw it coming. No chick with knockers like Tifa's just keeps them to herself.

"Before you ask" Tifa started. "The Turks aren't as bad as we made them out to be. Me and Rude hooked up mabye two weeks after the battle with Kadaj and he invited Reno to join in. He invited Elena and she invited Tseng. Rufus didn't want to join in for some reason, but no love lost because those four were awesome! Especially Rude. He was so gentle he made me purr! He was definitely bigger than Reno and Tseng that's for sure!"

I thought to myself, What the fuck? Tifa started an orgy with the Turks? This bitch is fuckin' unstoppable! She stretched her arms behind her head, makin' her shirt tighten across that chest of hers. She yawned then continued.

"I even gave that evil short-haired guy Loz 'the eye' when we faught that day. I thought about him ever since. Just wondering how good he'd be in bed. He looked like he'd like it rough. I almost had an orgasm when he teleported behind me. He smelled so good. Like roses."

Vin cut in. "Wait, Tifa. Aren't you forgetting someone?" She looked up at the ceiling and started thinkin'. Then she got this suprised look on her face.

"Oh! You mean Aeris. No offense to her, but hell no! I would never do her like that. She's too pure. I didn't want to look at her face sometimes because it made mine feel dirty. And I'd shutter to think what was underneath that dress! I heard Cloud banged her. It kind of hurt me at first to know he did her before he did me, but then I thought about how loose she had to be when they finished and I started laughing to myself."

I wanted to fuckin' get up and go take a shower 'cause Tifa made me feel so damn dirty about actually _wantin'_ her nasty ass! I remember thinkin', who the hell is this chick I'm talkin' to? I could not believe what she told us that day. Maybe more like I didn't want to believe it at the time. She cleared her throat, which gave me an 'impure thought' or some shit they say.

"Ok, Cid. It's your turn. Don't hold back, okay?"

Damn, I thought to myself. I didn't have anything to give these two that would top Tifa's shit, so I just made up somethin'. "I...um...I don't like the way Cloud's always makin' us feel like we're not important ta him!" I went along with it 'cause it sounded pretty legit. "I mean, he won't come visit unless you ask him to, Tifa. He won't call. He won't even write, for fuck's sake! It just makes me ill, man! I didn't wanna have to say that in front of you, Tifa, but I had to get it out without makin' him feel sorry for himself."

Tifa nodded. "Yep. That definitely would've made him think about himself in a different shadow. Don't worry, though. I won't tell if you don't."

I put one hand over my heart and the other in the air like I was swearin' in court. Vin just turned his head away from us. I guess he was a little upset that his turn came around so damn quick. He stood up out of his chair and cleared his throat like he was fixin' to say somethin'. Instead, he walked around the table and our eyes were on him the entire time. He made it round the table to me. Me an' Tifa's eyes were still fixed on him when he held that jet black hair of his back behind him and shocked the hell outta both of us (more so me)! He pulled my face to his with his free hand and he kissed me like he was gonna fuckin' die if he didn't! I 'bout fell out of my chair. Hell, I did fall outta my chair! Our faces were still locked up as he leaned in closer and closer, forcin' me down to the fuckin' floor. He loosened up the death lock after maybe a minute, left me lying there on the damn floor to catch my breath, and walked outside like nothin' happened. Tifa's eyes were fuckin' wide as hell! Mine were even wider! He kissed me! In front of Tifa! The thing was, though, I kinda liked it. for someone who's never had a woman in his entire fuckin' life, however long that's been (he told me, but I didn't believe him so I forgot), Vin sure is a damn good kisser! Vin's good at a lot of things, huh? He had me short of breath and Tifa short of words! I'll tell you one thing...Vin topped Tifa's confession all fuckin' hands down!


	9. Confession part 2 Vincent's POV

**Chapter 9 - Confession Part 2**

I didn't know how Cid felt about my sudden outburst of affection in front of Tifa. I, myself, had long ago filtered out the thoughts and words of disapproval and resentment caused by a simple taboo. He, however, was just experiencing his newfound feeling. I began to believe that what I had done may have not been the best for him. Highwind portrays the strong will and determination that he obviously has to keep from showing that even _he_ sometimes needs to let go of everything, curl up in a corner, and weaken, although he often kept this side of him hidden from everyone else. This fact also made me think about something else as I walked outside, not noticing that it had started to rain when I lefted the hotel. Was I the only one in whom Cid could confide this hidden feeling? His desires? His fears? Why was I so different from everyone else? Why doesn't he fight me if he does not approve of what is happening? Then again, he never said that he didn't approve of who I am and what has grown between us. Maybe it is me who fears rejection. I have hated for thirty years and have just begun to renounce my true feelings. I have grown to understand that love is a feeling. An emotion that cannot be chained by a simple belief or reason or broken by any bullet or blade.

Cid doesn't know how many times I stood on the brink of suicide and how many times he pulled me gently and safely from the ledge. I owed him everything. My life, if you wish to call it that. I intended to please him by any means. I wanted to do whatever it takes to keep him from leaving my side, pushing me ever so close to the edge of the cliff that he and he alone pulled me away from. In the past, before I took it apon myself to become 'happy', I would have never believed that I needed this spirit. I would have never let myself believe it. Instead, I would have pushed it aside and left it out in its lonesome to wonder whether or not it would be in vain to chase after me. I would have lept carefree off of the ledge and ended my existence. Cid made me who I am now.

The worried yet calm face that he gave me when I would sometimes be caught gazing into his simply stunning azure doorways to a hidden soul that no one could seem to find. His charming smell of light cologne slightly gracing his body as an attempt to hide the lingering odor or cigarette smoke seemingly soaking his skin due to heavy abuse. His comical choice of words and the manner of their usage. The way he would bring me back to reality should I lose my death grip on it. His coarse-looking, yet unmistakably soft hair. His gorgeous body. A body I wanted for myself in so many ways. And those sky blue orbs he claimed to be his eyes. I looked at them and I could see the sky. The stars. Maybe even what some call 'Heaven'. Whatever was pleasant and soothing to me, I saw within his gaze. I wanted to make him happy.

I couldn't believe he was content with me moping around wondering when my time will come to pass, so I observed the life of another in a attempt to correct my own. Everything that was him, I wanted to become. But did _he_ want this? I dared not force such a fierce emotion on him for it could do more damage than healing as far as this twisted 'friendship' of ours is concerned. Not to mention Cid's well-being could also be at stake. He had already become a nervous wreck due to his failed marriage with Shera. He hid it quite well, but I have known sorrow for too long not to notice it right away. I began to worry that if I were to tamper with him too much now, he would walk along the very ledge he protected me from for so long and actually consider jumping off. Then. I would lose him forever. I did not want that, so I had to make an excuse for how I had acted just then.

I found one that I thought would have made a little sense to Cid. Being as he found my 'pain reliever', I could tell him that because I was, in his own words, 'high' and incoherent because the many demons that rejoiced in my mind due to its effects. Somewhere near the back of my mind, I chuckled as I tried to think of what he and Tifa might say. I turned around and started heading back in towards the kitchen, but something blocked my way.

There was a thud. The sound of my body hitting was obviously a wall of some sort. I stumbled backwards a little before regaining my balance. I was looking down as I walked, so it didn't appeal to me as to what might have stopped me. I looked up and noticed the glass door had been closed maybe to keep the rain...or me...out. I had run into the door. I felt my face tint a slight pink as I looked a little futher past the door to notice Cid and Tifa staring at me as if they were trying to hold back a heavy chain of laughter. I was too...embarrassed to go in and talk to them now, so I just turned back to the balcony from which I came from. I could hear the glass doors swing open and slightly hit the brick border walls around them. I felt another presence beside me. I turned to see who it was, but I recieved conformation before I could see them.

"Vin. You awright?" It was Cid. He had come out in the otherwise chilling rain to see if I had hurt myself, I thought, but I'm sure that he knew that a glass door was no match for me, so I knew it wasn't that. I gently shut my eyes as if to block out these silly visions that I was suddenly having about him.

"I'm...alright." I took a deep breath and prepared my excuse, hoping that I could remember what I wanted to tell him. "Cid, I want to apologize for the way I've been acting. That--" I cleared my throat. "-'Mary J' is what I use to calm the monsters in my head. I suppose they became too comfortable with the gesture and got restless after I had not taken anything since you've come to live with me." I looked away from him and secretly bit my lip lightly, hoping he believed me. I heard him laugh.

"That ain't what you use that shit for, man! You can't fool me!" I suppose part of it he believed. "But hey, I guess I can forgive you if that's what you want."

I did want his forgiveness, but not because of what I did. It was how I did it that seemed to bother me the most.

"Thank you." I simply said thank you. Then I looked into those beautiful azure eyes again. I didn't want to turn away from him, but if I was caught staring he might think badly of me.

"Hey, Vin?" Cid started. "Were you high those...other..times, too?"

I pretended as if I didn't remember what he was talking about, but I knew very well what I had done...and what I hadn't done. Despite me telling myself not to, I looked away from him. "Yes."

"Soooo...you won't mind it so much if I tell you that I..uh..." He began to studder. He was having trouble telling me what he wanted me to hear. He took a deep breath and looked around to see if anyone would be around, though I will never know why. It was still raining. He looked away from me for a moment then looked back at me as if he was holding back tears.

"I kinda liked it."

That made my heart skip a beat. I had no idea that _he_ would enjoy it as much as I did. I wanted to take him where he stood when he told me that.

"I like it a lot, Vin." He chuckled. "Just one thing, though."

"Yes?" I answered. I thought he was going ask me if I would do it again. Of course I would, but I felt bad for thinking that way.

"When I..uh..ya know..in your mouth...did you fuckin' _swallow_ that shit?"

I wanted so badly to laugh in his face, but he looked serious, so I didn't.

"Yes. Fortunately enough, I do not have much of a gag reflex, or else I would have vomitted on you. I did not want to mess up your new clothes by spitting it out on you, and I couldn't hold it in because it could stain your teeth I heard."

Cid's face relaxed a bit. I could see that I had made myself clear as far as my intentions. He began to chuckle again.

"Dammit, Vin! Don't do that shit no more! It's nasty as hell!" He said that as if there were going to be...other times. I wanted then more than ever to take him because I knew now that he was willing to try again.

"Vincent." He called out my name in full. It shocked me because Cid had almost never called me by my full name unless he was going to say something sincere and serious. I looked into those eyes of his and saw fear. What could it be, I thought to myself. I couldn't imagine anything for myself, so I stopped thinking about it and just let him tell me what it was.

"Maybe...we could try it again. Just so you can fuckin' get it right this time!" He gave me this fake grin that I could see right through. I knew he wanted to run up underneath a bed and hide away until I forgot what he said. Instead of nearly fainting from the heat rush that Cid was sending me through, I simply gave a half smile.

"Maybe."


	10. I Bruise Easily

Whoever the 1000th hitter was, thanks. It made me feel special. Thanks to everyone who's been following me with this being my first fanfic. You guys make me wanna write another one when I finish this one, so you'll hear from me again. I already have a few ideas. I got the name for this cahpter from a song I heard that I bought the album just to hear again. Anyway, here's the next chapter. This one will lead to a very juicy chapter with a twist! So, watch out!

**Chapter 10 - I Bruise Easily**

'Maybe'.

I poured 'bout half my fuckin' heart out ta him and' he said 'Maybe'. That hurt me quite a bit but I'm fuckin' Cid, dammit! I sucked it up and went inside 'cause I was gettin' fuckin' cold standing out there in the rain and shit! I don't think Vin could even _feel_ the rain fall on him. Tifa went up to my room after a while. I guess she had to sleep off what had just happened. She left two towels on the kitchen table for us to cry off with. That girl's always lookin' out for me, I thought to myself. No matter how...uh..'popular' she is, she's still the nicest fuckin' chick I've ever met. I took a towel an' tried to dry my hair. As I was walkin' upstairs to throw my towel in the hamper, I heard Vin come back inside and close the door. I stopped to see if it was him.

"Vin. That's you, right?" He gave me some smart ass remark.

"Who did you expect it to be, Cid?"

"Just fuckin' askin'! Shit!"

I looked around the doorway between the living room and the kitchen and saw him standing in the dining room glarin' at me.

"Well. Aern't you going to give me a towel?"

"You got a towel sittin' on the table behind you, Vin." He looked back behind him at the towel then looked back at me.

"It's pink."

"So? They all do the same fuckin' thing!"

"I want _your_ towel."

"Why? I just used it. It ain't no more good." Vin glared at me again. I sighed and threw him the damn towel, but he didn't catch it! He just looked down at it and then looked at me.

"I don't catch, Cid."

I kinda gave up tryin' to fuckin' understand anything about him that he didn't already tell me a long time ago. I just started goin' back upstairs. Somethin' was tellin' me that Vin was starin' at my ass while I was walkin', but I didn't feel like turnin' around ta see. I went to go get some new clothes and throw the wet ones in the clothes basket. Tifa was in the mirror doin' somethin' to her hair. She had on one of Barret's old shirts and some socks. I think she was wearin' a bra, but to tell you the truth, I kinda lost interest in lookin' after her confession.

"Hi, Cid." she said to me. "I hope you don't mind that I put your rose on top of the headboard."

"Naw, Tifa. I don't give a fuck."

She smiled and turned back to doin' her hair. I went looking through the drawers for some more clothes.

"Cid."

"Yeah?"

"How did it feel?"

"How did what feel?" She turned towards me again.

"You know...the kiss."

My face had to be red as fuck 'cause Tifa started gigglin'. I guess she found out I did like it. Vin was a damn good kisser, and the fact that I might have been...uh..inta him...made it even that much more of a turn-on!

"He's a good kisser, Tifa. Don't know where he got that it from, but thank God for 'em!"

"Well, what about you?" She hopped on the bed and signaled me to sit next to her, so I did. "Do you think you're a good kisser, Cid?"

"I ain't had no complaints!"

"Well prove it." Tifa leaned in close to me, closed her eyes, and said, "Kiss me and I'll tell you."

I woulda did it if I didn't think about where the fuck those lips uh hers had been! I backed up off the bed an' let 'er ass fall face first into a pillow I was sittin' on. She looke up at me pretty pissed.

"Whoa, Tifa! Calm the fuck down! If I say I'm a good kisser, then take my word for it. I ain't gotta prove myself to you."

"Whatever, Lover Boy!" Tifa made this wierd lookin' fish face at me like she was tryin' to say somethin' about me. "Don't sleep too heavily. You never know what creepy monsters could come out at night." I smiled to myself and nodded at Tifa to let her know that I at least tried to give a damn about what she said. I picked up two blankets and went downstairs to get some sleep.

I woke up kinda early. I think I got maybe two hours of fuckin' sleep. Maybe what Tifa said stuck in my mind somewhere, huh? I got up to get some water and went back into the living room to watch some TV. I just left it on whatever channel it was because I didn't really feel like actually _watchin'_ it. I just turned it on to help get back to sleep. I didn't go back to sleep though. I just kept thinkin' about what I said to Vin outside. I did like it. Hell, who wouldn't have? But for some damn reason, I liked it better when I was with Vin. That's when I found out I _do_ have feelings for Vin. I had to find out what kind of feelings they were, though.

"What are you thinking about?" I was thrown out of my daze and back into reality by that low, solid voice I can't get enough of. I guess I didn't noticed that Vin had come downstairs and sat beside me. Or maybe he was just being fuckin' creepy sneaking around all over this big ass house of his! I looked into them scary ass eyes of his and saw that he was burnin' a hole in my face with 'em. I damned near chocked on my spit.

"Shit."

"Why, that's not a very pleasant thing to think about."

"I was watchin' an animal documentary or some shit. That was about the only thing interesting."

"Why didn't you just change the channel?"

"I don't fuckin' know! I didn't feel like it."

"Cid. Please keep it down. It's 4 in the morning."

"Then what the hell are you doin' up?"

"I am 'a vampire'. I do not sleep at night."

I was being a smart ass, which was _oh so damn_ common. It made me laugh, though. Vin laughed, too, but not as much. His face wasn't made for laughin' some say. I say it couldn't look any better. The laughter didn't last too long.

"Why are you awake, Cid?" I let out a sigh.

"I'm confused, Vin. I don't know what I want anymore."

Vin seemed to stare a deep fuckin' gash inta me. So deep that I could feel pain in my chest from it. He moved closer to me and when he was close enough to see the sweat on my fuckin' forehead, he started kissin' on me. It felt different this time 'cause I was kissin' him back. It felt good and I wanted to return the favor. I didn't give a fuck anymore. Vin made me happy the whole time I've been here. He deserved to be fuckin' happy, too! I started tryin' to take off my shirt and I helped out by takin' it off myself. Then Vin started kissin' on my neck. That sunt chills down my back like nothin' else. The kisses on my chest made me blush like hell. Vin started undoin' the knot that held my pants around my waist, but I had to stop him 'cause I needed to let him know something.

"Hold it, Vin." I said. He looked up at me with those scary ass red eyes of his.

"What's wrong? Is this not what you want?"

"No. It's not that. It's just..." It was something I never told anyone. Not even Shera's crazy ass knows.

"I understand. You're afraid of the pain. Let me tell you-" I cut 'em off.

"No, Vin! I ain't scared uh shit!"

"Then, what is it that's bothering you about this, Cid?"

"I..uh..." I started stutterin'. Shit, I said to myself. Why is this so hard to say ta him. He's ta fuckin' know this! I took a deep breath. Vin got this concerned look on his face. Another look people say don't fit him.

"Is it that serious?" he said.

"To me."

"Then take your time."

"No, Vin. If we gon do this, you need to know now." He blinked at me like I was gonna say I have a damned disease or some shit. Finally, I got it out.

"I bruise easily."


	11. My Precious

Hey, Y'all. I wanted to write Cid's POV for this chapter 'cause it's hella fun to work with Cid than it is to work with Vincent as far as narration goes (Plus, someone told me I nailed Cid xD!) I hope you like this version a little better 'cause I did!

**Chapter 11 - My Precious**

I was hoping that Vin got that I wanted him to be gentle. Somethin' told me that shit wasn't gonna happen! He started kissing my lips and pulled me in closer to him to lock it in. I started to tense up so much that even my _dick_ started to tingle. Vin ended up overpowering me, making both our asses fall on the floor. It didn't phase us, though, 'cause even though we fell pretty hard, we were still kissin'. Vin fell up on top of me when we hit the floor. I started breathing heavily 'cause of that fuckin' vacuum kiss Vin had on me! I don't know what the hell came over me, but I just lost control somewhere. I stopped caring about who the hell was lookin' at us! I just wanted Vin! Yeah! I wanted him! And 'cause I had him, I didn't wanna let 'em go. Some fuckin' way, I managed to wrap both my legs around his waist an' pull him even closer to me. I knew he was thinking 'Damn, Cid's flexable'! I felt every muscle on Vin's body tense as he put hickies on my neck, making me jump after each one. I felt Vin tryin' to struggle to get out of my Greco-Roman Wrestling hold, but I wasn't lettin' him go without a fuckin' fight! I dug my fingers so hard inta Vin's back that I felt them cut into him like a knife to warm butter. I couldn't control myself. I had never acted like this before, but deep inside I knew that Vin liked it. After a whle, Vin finally broke away from my deathlock. I sat up, hungry for more that sexy-ass beast in front of me.

"Calm down." Vin told me. "This isn't you, Cid."

"Yes, it is me." I whispered back to him as I went for his face like I was lookin' for blood! It wasn't me actin' like this, but who the hell am I to fuckin' argue with myself?

"No. You are different. Not that I don't like you this way."

"You think I'm too rough for ya?"

"Oh, please fon't flatter yourself. You've only begun to experience this. You'll see in time why you must 'take it slow' when making love with me!"

Vin muscled me back down on my back, mainly 'cause I let 'em do it. He took off the rest of my clothes (my shorts, if yer wonderin') and began rubbing on my chest and stomach. I started to sweat so bad I could see the color of Vin's glowy eyes bounce off my chest. He looked at me and I looked back. I knew exactly what he wanted to do next 'cause he gave me that same damn look the first time.

"Get it right this time, Vin." I said as gently as I could. He smiled back and started kissin' my chest and trailin' down my stomach. I couldn't hold back the moan I let out when he kissed the top of my head (yeah, that one). I felt him flench a bit, so I knew he tried to hold back, too. He 'bout inhaled me, and I arched my back so he could take it _all_! He kept on doin' that an' I arched my back and moaned almost every time. I guess it got a little _too hard_, so he stopped and looked at my face. I was as red as that damn rag he had on. I didn't open my eyes, though, and I had sweated so much my hair was stickin' to my scalp.

"It's time to stretch, Cid." Vin told me. I thought it was kinda late to start fuckin' stretchin'!

"What?" I mustered through heavy and fierce breathing.

"If you do not stretch, then it will hurt more than it needs to. I know because I had done it before without stretching and _I_ could feel it. It will hurt that much."

I still didn't understand, so I gave Vin a confused look hopin' he'd explain it sommore.

"I will show you." he said. He took off that claw then _oh, my fuckin' god_! He stuck his fuckin' finger up my asshole! That shit felt like...uh...hold on. Lemme get one. ...Yeah! Ok, it felt like you're ass was being ripped open at the seam by some fuckin' alien obsessed with understandin' how the human works! Oks so I couldn't think of anything else! Fuckin' bite me! Anyway, it hurt hella bad, and I will admit I was ready to scream like a fuckin' school girl at a rock concert! I tensed up and didn't stop tensin' up either!

"You must try to relax, Cid." Vin told me as he was fittin' another finger in there. "This will only hurt until you are properly stretched."

By the tim he put in all his fingers, I was clenchin' my teeth so hard I could almost feel 'em breakin' under the pressure! Then, Vin took all them fingers out and put somethin' else in. I knew what it was 'cuase that's what it felt like. It still hurt, but not as much as it did before. He lookin' at me the whole time. I couldn't even open my eyes 'cause even though it didn't hurt as much, it still fuckin' hurt!

After I think ten minutes, Vin came in a napkin he was eatin' some cheetos out of. That shit ain't phase me, though. I was still as hard as a fuckin' rock!

"That...did not do it for you, My Percious?" Vin said. I looked at myself.

"Hah." I said. "Guess not. You're never gonna get it right, are ya?"

I grinned at him and he went down on me again. To me, that's the best fuckin' feeling in the world! I normally woulda said somthin when I was about to let loose, but it felt so good I forgot. I came in Vin's mouth again and I watched him to see if he would swallow that shit again! Naw. He didn't swallow it...He spit it in my fuckin' face! I 'bout fuckin' died!

"What the fuck's wrong with you spittin' that shit in my fuckin' face?"

"It's yours." Vin gave me that damn look again. "You should keep it on you from now on."

I started to laugh a little, but that shit was fuckin' nasty! I remember thinkin' my face will never be clean again.

"We should go bathe." he said, swingin' that hair outta his face. "I do not want to wake up later smelling of trout and neither do you."

We both cleaned up as nuch as we could and made it to the bathroom on the other side of my room so we didn't wake Tifa up. Vin started runnin' water, and I had to tell him about how I felt about all that.

"Ya know, Vin." He started. "I'm used to doin' the fuckin'. I ain't never been fucked myself. That shit hurt!"

"I know. My first time was painful also. Perhaps next time you'll get a turn."

"Who said it was gonna be a next time?"

"You did. When you let me fuck you this time, you said it."

What the fuck? I ain't say no shit like that! But I guess I set myself up for it. It wasn't that bad. Hell, I'd love to do it again. I was so fuckin' sore, though, so it wouldn't be no time soon. I took my sweet time gettin' into the tub 'cause I didn't feel like sittin' in there with my asshole spread-eagled an' shit! Ya never know what kinda shit's in water that likes to 'explore'! I eventually sat down 'cause I didn't wanna stand right in front of Vin, either. I turned around to get some soap when he pulled me in close to him and started holdin' me. All kinds of things started racin' through my mind. What the hell am I gonna do now that I finally know how I feel about Vincent? Yeah. Vincent! Would we actually do this again? If so, where? I wanna do it on a table or dem glass doors in the dining room! That's just me, though. If we fucked often, would he keep spittin' my cum back in my fuckin' face? If so, then I'll just go an' jack off in a closet or somethin'1 I know how to do it now thanks to Vin! I don't like...uh...'facials'! Never have, and thanks to Vin, never will!

I would never even guessed that _I_ would be the one to get screwed tonight! I honestly thought one of us would fuck Tifa, not us fuck each other! I knew I was gon be sore for a while, but I liked the way it felt. He got it right this time, I thought to myself. Now I know how a woman feels when her tight ass gets fucked by a thick ass man! Not so much Tifa, though. I'll bet that bitch's so fuckin' loose if you scream into it, you'll hear a fuckin' echo!

First thing I did when Vin let go of me was wash my face. I still can't believe he spit _cum_ in my fuckin' face! I wanted to sit in the tub with Vin when I finished bathin', but I was too fuckin' tired! It was damned near six in the fuckin' morning and I got half an hour of sleep. Not to mention Vin drained me stickin' shit up my ass an' all! I needed to be sleep now. Vin didn't seem to mind too much. He just sat there soakin' up water.

I grabbed a towel an' dried off. I tried to sneak into my room to get some clean clothes without wakin' Tifa, but she was already sittin' at the side of the bed wide awake.

"What the hell you doin' up, Tifa? I thought you were sleepin'!"

She didn't say anything. I thought she heard what me an' Vin were doin' downstairs! All she did was grab my cell phone sittin' on the nightstand next to the bed, pressed a few buttons, and faced it towards me. What I heard damn near stop my already shakey heart!

"Uh...Hi, Cid. It's me. Shera. I've been thinking about you. About us. I made a mistake doing you in like I did. I feel so bad. I wanna say I'm sorry. Please take me back, Cid. I'm lonely here by myself. I want to make it work. I do. (sigh)Please come back to me...bye. I love you, Cid."

Ah, yes! the ultimate twist!! What will the Almighty Cid do? Will he go back to Shera...or stay in the mansion with Vincent? Stay tuned! You'll be suprised! Review please!! It makes me feel good!


	12. What I Need

**Chapter 12 - What I Need**

"Well, Cid." Tifa started. "What are you gonna do?"

Those five words stuck in my head like a needle stuck in a fuckin' pin cushion! I didn't know what to do, honestly. I hated Shera, but she sounded so real in her apology. Vin obviously loved me in some sense. I had something goin' with Vin and I really wanted to know more about it, mainly because I think I might be..uh..ya know. I hate to admit it, but I kinda like being a bitch every now an' then. I can't explain why it hurts so bad that it feels...so good. I would've never imagined being on the bottom, but I digress. This woulda been like a crossroad in my life if I didn't keep thinkin' about what me an' Vin did that night and how he could improve. I had to choose between something I desired and something I could give a flying fuck about. The only difference was that thing I gave a flying fuck about had something I cherished deeply. Something I would actually die for. Try an' guess who the the hell it is I could care less about! I had to make a choice. Then it hit me. I needed my airship back, but I didn't want to leave Vin behind. I needed _both_ of them. So had to do what I had to do.

"You're leaving! Aren't you?" Tifa blurted out. I guess she figured it out after a while of me standin' there all quiet in nothing but a towel. Before I could say anything, she started screamin' at me like I was some evil puppy dog or somethin'!

"How can you leave Vincent behind like this after everything he did for you? You used him just so you can get that...fucking airship back! It's not right that you did him like you did! He opened his home to you. Something I wish I could say he would do for me! I could just---"

"So you're leaving." Vin's voice seemed to come from outta nowhere 'cause I was kinda busy ignorin' Tifa and I didn't expect to hear him. Tifa looked at the doorway and I turned around to do the same.

"Then go." He sounded like he didn't even care about it. That got me heated.

"Don't you even care about how fuckin' hard this is for me to do?"

"If you don't want to leave, then stay." Vin said. I sighed, but what I wanted to do was cry. He said it like none of this meant a damn thing to him, and that really hurt me 'cause this was a hard decision to make. I decided I was gonna get some sleep 'cause I was a little tired and I wanted to sleep on it to make sure it was what I really wanted, but Tifa wasn't hearin' that shit! I headed out the doorway when she grabbed my arm tryin' to stop me.

"Cid! Stop running!" she said, soundin' all serious an' shit. "You gotta make a choice, Cid. It's now or never! If you walk out that door, then you can't come back!"

"Okay, chick. One...this is my room." Tifa looked around like she was fuckin' suprised. "Two. Vin should be sayin' this to me. Not you!" I pulled away from her. "I don't need my clothes right now. I just want to go to sleep! Is that so much to fuckin' ask?"

I almost ran down the stairs and flopped on the couch. I didn't even pull the covers over myself! I just closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep. After maybe a minute, I felt some hands rubbin' on my chest. I thought it was Vin, but I looked up an' saw nothin' but chest, so I knew it was Tifa. I sat up and she came around to sit beside me. She looked like she about to cry her eyes out. I guess she really cared about Vin, too.

"You're really going to leave him behind?" She looked at me with the face that I knew I couldn't lie to.

"Ya know, Tifa." I explained. "When you played me that message, I said to myself. I said 'Cid, this could be your chance to get your baby back from that bitch ass broad who put you through all this. When I said that, something made me think. If I had never broken up with Shera, then none of this would have happened. That part is pretty much given away. But what if I really _didn't_ break up with her? Would I a been happy with her? I never knew how much I cared about Vin until now. If Shera didn't mess shit up like she always does, then I woulda never found out about Vin..or myself for that matter." Tifa looked at me with concerned eyes.

"What are you saying, Cid?" Tifa asked me. "Are you saying...you...?"

"No use running from it anymore." I sighed. "So yeah."

"Wow! That is soo cool!"

Ya know, I expected Tifa to be accepting, but her thinkin' it was 'cool' just fuckin' scared me.

"Uh, just so we're tracking..you're not leaving, right?" I smiled.

"Naaah. I'ma be a little broken up without my baby girl, but hey, I'll just build another one. Besides, I can't leave Vin behind again."

"I didn't think so. Forgive me my overactive emotions."

"No problem." She gave me this wierd look I've never seen on her face. Then, outta thin air, Tifa starts makin' out with me, tryin' to stick her tongue down my throat. I didn't break it though, 'cause I knew I wouldn't have too many chances like that! She broke the hold.

"This is why it's cool that you're gay, Cid." she started. "I can make out with you and I won't have to worry about you getting hard or anything."

"Don't be so damn confident, Tifa. You are a pretty damn hot girl, you know."

"What are you saying? Are you saying you _like me_?" She reached betwen my legs an' grabbed my shit! She made jump if nothin' else because her hands were cold as ice! "No. You're still soft, but _damn_! Rude would be jealous! Too bad I can't have that for myself, huh?" I thought to myself, yeeeeaaaahhh!

"I dunno, Tifa. Keep that up an' you might get a chance!"

"Oh! You're nasty!" She punched my arm lightly an' we both busted out laughin' our asses off! We heard someone clear their throat and we knew who it was.

"Did I interrupt something?" Vin asked us.

"Naw, Vin. Not at all." I said after readjustin' my towel after Tifa slipped her hands up there. Tifa shifted her hair outta her eyes. I'm sure he saw what we did, though. He came to sit beside us, makin' it real fuckin' tight in that little love seat!

"Why didn't you ask me if I wanted to join in?" Tifa smiled.

"I didn't think you'd like it as much as Cid would, so..."

"You never asked, so I never told you." Vin looked at me. "Cid, however, is someone who becomes a completely different person when having sex. Be sure to stay on defense if we're ever to get together as the three of us."

Me and Tifa looked at him like zebra stare at lions when they're gonna die. I didn't get it at first, but when Tifa blurted it out I understood right away.

"Vincent. You wanna have a _threesome_?"

I thought, damn! I ain't know he liked it like that! ...Hot!

"Just to experiment. To see what the whole thing is about." Tifa starts explaining it to us.

"It's great! You get to have someone to play with while the other person plays with you. You'll never be bored. You also get to take turns with each other. You know, like, switching positions."

While she was talkin', I was thinkin'. I did love Vin. And I knew he loved me. I didn't care anymore. I wanted the whole world to know exactly what it was I wanted. What it was that I needed. I needed to be with Vin. I'd never leave him. Hey, I can replace my airship no problem. I can't replace him and what he felt for me. I stood up, despite the tight squeeze, positioned myself in front of Vin, and knelt down in front of him. Tifa stopped talkin' and looked over at me while Vin was looking down at me.

"Vincent." I said. "I have a confession to make."

"You gave your confession already, Cid." he said tryin' to be funny. I didn't laugh 'cause I was bein' serious.

"I know, and I told the truth. Who the hell said I couldn't give another one?" Vin looked at Tifa. She just hunched her shoulders.

"Not me." she said.

"Well then." I said. "Let me finish. I wanna stay with you, Vin."

"Then stay." he said. I was sure he didn't understand.

"No. You don't understand, Vin. I wanna stay with you. I'm not going back to how I used to be. You changed me. I ain't smoked in god knows how long! I'm wearin' nice clothes. Most of all, I'm feelin' a hell of a lot more positive about myself. I know you wanted to change to make yourself happy, but you made me happy in the process. I love being with you an' I never wanna leave! Fuck, Vin! I love you!"

Vin looked at me an' started _cryin'_! Tifa was cryin', too, but she's a chick. She's built to cry during scenes like this. I would have never imagined _Vin_ crying, though. It let me know he felt the same way I did. I wasn't just some test dummy like I thought I was before. He pulled me into him an' I could feel his tears rolling down my left shoulder. Tifa joined in on the tears and hugged us both.

"I wanna stay with you, too!" Vin stopped cryin' almost instantly.

"What? Why?"

"Because living with Cloud is pure hell!" Tifa let us go. "He is sooo emo he brings down the homeless! Not to mention he's always crying over Aeris! I mean, I wish that just once someone would cry over me and not Aeris! I hurts me so much! If I stay with you guys, I'll have someone to talk with about stuff, you know! Besides, I feel real close with you two now. I'd feel better staying with you. Pleeeease let me stay, Vincent."

The way he looked at her, I thought he was gonna bite her fuckin' head off.

"I have enough room for you here, Tifa. You may stay with me."

"Ohhh, thank you, Vincent!" Tifa screamed as she squeezed Vin and me as tight as she could. "Oh, I won't break in between you two unless you ask me to."

"No need to worry about that, Tifa." Vin told her. "I've got that under control." She let us go and stood up outta the couch.

"Well, I'll go back to Midgar later on today and get my things." She turned around to us. "I'll come back real fast, so don't do anything _too_ naughty while I'm gone!" She ran upstairs and me and Vin looked at each other.

"It's gonna be interestin' livin' with Tifa." I told Vin.

"It'll be interesting living with you, My Precious." he replied before he kissed me on my lips.

"Hey. Don't get used to callin' me 'Your Precious'! I hate that shit!"

"I wasn't about you directly, Cid." He gave me some evil look then I realized who..uh...what...he was talkin' about.

"Oh! Uh...well, likewise."

"One question."

"Shoot."

"I noticed that you managed to wrap both of your legs around me while on your back. When did you become so flexable?"

"I guess you brought 'the beast' outta me!" Vin started gigglin' then held me close to him.

"I'm glad that you and Tifa are staying with me, Cid."

"Why?"

"Now I don't have to worry about being alone. I feel better with you and Tifa here now that the three of us have confessed to each other something we haven't told anyone else. Like Tifa, I feel a new bond between the three of us. However, it's nothing like the one between _us_, Cid." He kissed me again then looked back into my eyes. "I love you, too."

"Good." I stood up. "Vin, I'm fuckin' beat! I'm tired from not gettin' no sleep an' you fuckin' the hell outta me! By the way, I'm still sore, so no more 'til I get better. What I'm tryin' ta say is I want to go back to sleep!"

"Alright." Vin said as he stood up off the love seat. "I'll get Tifa to help with breakfast then. You may sleep in my bed if you wish."

"Thanks." I started upstairs then I had this scary ass thought about what happened that last time Vin decided to make something for me.

"Uh, Vin!" I yelled into the kitchen.

"Yes, Cid?" he yelled back.

"I need you to let Tifa make the sausage this time. OK?"

"Why?"

"Because you burnt up the last ones!"

"I won't burn them this time! I promise!" He sounded like he was crossin' his fingers behind his back. "Besides, they were well done! Not burnt!"

"What the hell ever!"

I continued upstairs and stopped at the crossroad between my room and Vin's room. I had one more thing I left to do. I went into my room and picked up my phone. I needed to make a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Uh..Hey, Shera."

"(gasps.) You called me back! I'm sorry for calling so late, but I couldn't sleep."

"Um...Neither..could I."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I..uh..I still love you, Cid. You know that, though. Don't you?"

"Yeah, I do. That's why I got three very famous words for you, Shera."

"(gasps again.) Really, Dear? What are they?"

"I...uh...I don't know to tell you this."

"Just...blurt it out, Honey!"

"Alright. (clears throat.) Fuck you, Bitch!"

_Fin_


End file.
